1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with a global increase in energy usage, the interest in efficient use of limited energy has significantly increased. Therefore, the adoption of an inverter using an intelligent power module (IPM) for efficiently converting energy in home appliances and industrial products has accelerated.
In accordance with an increase in use of this power module, the market's demand for a power module having high integration density, high capacity, and a small size has increased. Therefore, the interest in the necessity of solving a heat generation problem of an electronic component has significantly increased.
Particularly, when a high capacity power device (for example, a high capacity insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), or the like) is used, heat generated from a high heat generating power device has an influence on a control device relatively vulnerable to the heat, thereby causing deterioration of performance and long-term reliability of the entire module.
Therefore, a high heat radiation package structure solving the heat generation problem has been demanded in order to increase efficiency of the power module and secure high reliability.